


Kpop Imagines/One-shots

by kim_mingvu



Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, hmmm, idkwhattotag, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_mingvu/pseuds/kim_mingvu
Summary: Just KPOP one-shots and imagines that I decided to write out, requests are open.Reader's relationships with BTS, GOT7, SEVENTEEN, ASTRO, KNK, WANNA ONE...? And so many more!!>< Thank you.





	1. Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> "You love him and he loves you, in what ways do you both show your love for each other?"

This is our first fanfiction, updates might be pretty random, but we will try our best to update and write as much as we can! It's our summer break so we have lots of time to write! But I often get writer's block every time I wanna write something that came from my mind, so really sorry if that happens and I don't update!! ><

Requests are open for this fanfiction, and we would appreciate comments, too!

I suck at writing 18+ sexual contents (not that I've tried, but just thinking about it...) and funerals.... so... thank you very much!!!!

I'm actually working on this fanfiction with another author, but they are not registered on Archives of Our Own, so I will be posting for the two of us.

We will be using Y/N as in your name in all our stories so everyone can read it, requests will be taken like this:

**Person of Interest: Mingyu**

**Scenario: Going to the amusement park together for your 1st anniversary and you both gets gifts for each other without the other knowing.**

 

Requests will be accepted in the comments~

Thank you very much!!!

 

~V & Clara


	2. Simple Game? (GOT7 Mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever wonder what would happen when you and Mark play a little game of tag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like its too short, but I don't have anything else to write :( This came from this image that just suddenly popped into my mind a week ago when I was watching a GOT7 Youtube video... I also imagined the other members and what they would do in this situation and I would happily write it out. Should I though??
> 
> ~V

        You didn’t know how it ended up with you pinned between the wall and him. It was just a simple game of tag. Was. Until Mark wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you back, which earned a scream from you, and pressed you flush against the wall.

        His bangs covered his eyes as he looked down at you, and it took all the will in you to not reach up and brush that soft, brown hair away. Mark’s eyes were filled with love and adoration as he wrapped his arms tighter around you waist, holding you closer to him, faces centimeters away from each other. His breath was warm and relaxing as the both of you started to calm down from the previous game of tag.

        You watched as his eyes traveled down to your lips, deciding to tease him, you bit your lips and looked away, bashfully... yet teasingly. Mark noticed soon after you looked away, face flushed with embarrassment, but eyes sparkling with mischief, bottom lip in between those beautiful teeth.

        He fell in love with you all over again.

        He lifted a hand to cup your face and tilt it so you were facing him, leaning in just a little, Mark watched as your face turned a shade redder and you closed your eyes, puckering your lips just that little bit. Smiling to himself and wondering how he managed to meet such a beautiful girlfriend, Mark closed the distance between them.

~~~~

        You never knew how lucky it was for you to be able to rest your head on Mark's chest and listen to his heart beat at the same speed as yours. 

        "Y/N~~" His deep, husky voice rung out, sending vibrations through his body.

        "Yes, jagi?" You answered him with a sleepy tone.

        "Are you tired? We can go to sleep, although it's only seven..." You could almost hear the pout in his voice. He's so cute.

        "No, I'm not tired, just enjoying my time listening your deep, bea-U-tiful voice," letting out a content sigh, you pressed yourself deeper into him, if that was even possible, considering that you guys were close before already. 

        “O-oh, u-um, thank you very much…,” Mark replied, coughing a little and an obvious blush on his cheeks, “so…. you... wanna watch a movie together? With some ice cream and popcorn?”

        You smirked at the blush adorning your boyfriend's pretty face and agreed to his request.

        So much for a simple game of tag.


	3. Sore Throat (BTS Jimin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Jimin was hurting himself in order to make his girlfriend and fans happy? How would you show him that he can be himself around you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was so much more different than what I thought it was going to be, it was better in a way, but didn't end like how I liked it to be, anyways, hope you love it!! ><
> 
> ~V

        Honestly, you think he tries too hard, but because his ARMYs and dearest girlfriend -you- loves it a lot, he thinks it’s okay to hurt himself in order to make others happy. Jimin started coming back home with a sore throat and raspy voice recently, but still tells you that he is fine. You worry 24/7, but can’t do anything, because every time you ask to help, he waves you off with a warm, heart-stopping, and adorable smile. When Jimin uses that smile against you, all your worries disappear and you temporarily forget that he is in pain, until he walks away, snapping you back to reality.

        Today was the first day of the WINGS Tour, with the concert being in Seoul, you decided to buy a ticket and surprise him. The concert was awesome as usual, but you have a feeling that something is bothering Jimin, every time he finishes singing his part, he subtly rubs a hand across his throat. Of course, no one would’ve seen it, but because you are his girlfriend, therefore knows him the best and only watches him during the concert, you caught that small, delicate movement.

        After the concert, you wait till most fans leave the arena before walking over to a security guard and whispering the password that identifies you as Jimin’s girlfriend. Letting you in, you look around the arena, when sure no one was watching, you quickly rush into the back of the stage and glance around for the dressing room. When you found it, you ran in, slamming open the door and scaring the members and staff inside the room.

        Jimin’s eyes widened and then turned into crescent shapes as he smiled widely. Standing up quickly, he turned to you, stretching his arms outwards for you to fall into. Darting into his arms, almost knocking him over, you started rambling on about how good the concert was.

        “Ohmygodtheconcertwassogoodwhyareyousogoodyouarethebestohm-” You were cut off by a pair of warm, soft lips on yours that belong to your wonderful boyfriend. (A/N: Sorry for that, you don’t have to read it if you don’t want to ;D)

         “Jagiya~~” Jimin whispered after we pulled apart for air, you could hear a bit of raspiness, but still smiled up at him.

        “Yes?”

        “I love you.” You could hear a ‘aww’ from Jin and groans from the rest of the members. Two of the loudest groan coming from Yoongi and Jungkook.

        “Aw, I love you, too, but next time your throat hurts, please tell me,” You replied, looking up at Jimin kindly, earning a guilty and sheepish look from him.

        “Ne, jagiya~”

~~~~

        When you both got home, you immediately went to the kitchen, a sigh of relieve leaving your lips when you realize there was a piece of lemon and a quarter of a bottle of honey left. Five minutes later, stirring the warm liquid, so the honey would dissolve, you waited for Jimin to come out of the shower. Your mother used to make you this when you were younger and yelled too loudly when playing with other kids, thus resulting in you getting a sore throat, all the time.

        “Hm? What’s this pleasant scent I smell?” Jimin said as he walked out of our shared bedroom, voice a bit better, but the raspiness is still present.

        “Honey lemon tea, for sore throats,” You answered, pushing the drink towards him as he sits down across from you at the counter.

        After taking a sip from the soothing drink, Jimin let out a loud sigh, “I promise I will always tell you when I have a sore throat, this is so good! Thank you so much, Y/N! I love you so much, sorry for not telling you earlier.”

        “Don’t worry about it, jagi, just remember, you can be yourself around me, no need to hide your sore throats,” You answered with a soft smile as you watched him continue to drink the tea contently while ranting to you about how the concert was.


	4. Phone Number (SEVENTEEN Wonwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo finds you beautiful, how would things turn out when he slips his phone number into your album during a fan meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reads~~~ It means a lot to me~ This wasn't what I originally planned, but, I guess this is better...>< Hope you lovely readers love it!!!
> 
> ~V

        “Oh my god, I love Wonwoo so much. He looks like he is very quiet, but at the same time, the hottest guy alive,” Your friend rambled loudly while the both of you wait in line to get into the concert.

        You honestly didn’t fully understand what she was talking about, you weren’t a huge fan of Seventeen, you didn’t have a ‘bias’, or whatever it’s called. Your friend showed you their new song, ‘Don’t Wanna Cry’, approximately two weeks before the concert and, well, you didn’t fall in love with them, no, you just accepted the fact that they are good singers and that song was one of the best Korean pop songs you have ever heard. So when your friend asked you to go to their concert with her, adding a, “they will sing ‘Don’t Wanna Cry’ for sure”, you agreed.

        Once inside, you marveled at how big the stage was and how close your friend and your seats were. Boy, were you lucky to have a seat so close to thirteen boys. Bless your friend. Oh, did you mention that your friend also got fan meeting tickets for the both of you??

~~~~

        During the concert, while the Seungkwan and Vernon were arguing playfully about who was better at English in English, Wonwoo looked over their dear Carats, wondering what he did in his past life to deserve this happiness, when his eyes landed on the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.

        His eyes never left her for more than a second throughout the rest of the concert.

~~~~

        Apparently, Seungkwan loves to speak English, even though it doesn’t sound exactly… right. You think it is very cute though. You examine every member carefully, trying to attach their names to their faces, when you reached Wonwoo, you also caught him looking at you. For a moment, you wondered if he was looking at someone beside you or behind, but when you looked into his eyes, you knew he was looking at you. Getting embarrassed quickly, you try to fight the heat that was rushing into your cheeks and look away to distract your mind.

~~~~

        After the concert, the Carats who got the fan meeting tickets were instructed to line up beside the stage and wait to meet the idols, so you and your friend got out of your seats to line up with the others.

        Soon, it was your turn to meet the idols. When you got to Wonwoo, he took one look at you and his eyes widened.

        “A-ah… annyeong, did you enjoy the concert?” He cursed at himself under his breath. Why did he have to stutter?

        “Annyeong! I really liked the concert, I especially love the part when you guys sang Don’t Wanna Cry,” You were blushing, but luckily still managed to talk normally.

        “Oh, really? I personally love the choreography of Don’t Wanna Cry. Can I sign your album? What is your name?” Secretly congratulating himself for not stammering this time, he stretched his hand out for your album.

        “A-ah… o-okay… here,” Handing Wonwoo your album, you proceeded to tell him your name, “My name is Y/N.”

        “Hm… Y/N? That’s a pretty name, it suits you,” He liked the way your name rolled off his tongue. Before he handed your album back, he quickly scribbled his private number on your book.   (A/N: Omo, what did I do there?? ><)

        “Ah, thank you very much, Wonwoo,” You said quietly as you took your album back.

        Wonwoo had a bright red blush that adorned his cheeks, he loved the sound of his name coming from your lips.

~~~~

        When you got home that night and looked through the album and the signatures, you noticed that under Wonwoo’s signature, there was a set of numbers written strangely like a phone number. That’s when everything clicked. Wonwoo, an idol, gave his private number to you!

~~~~ Time Skip: 5 Months Later ~~~~

        You felt like the luckiest girl on the whole planet. After that first Seventeen concert you went to, where Wonwoo gave you his private number, you guys have been contacting each other nonstop, from texting all day to chatting over the phone all night. Soon, it dawned to you that you were in love with Wonwoo, but before you could do anything about it, he confessed to you. So here you are, five months later, sitting beside Wonwoo, head resting on his shoulders, and laughing when the other members make a joke.

        Wonwoo was thankful that he decided to give you his private phone number that day. He glanced down at you and smiled a bit at how happy you looked. He was glad he was your source of happiness. Cupping the left side of your face, he tilted it so it was facing him. 

        "I love you~" He leaned down as you close your eyes, hearing protests in the background from the other members.


	5. Don't Leave Me (BTS Suga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why isn't Suga coming back home recently? What is keeping Suga outside the whole night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this... ;( I hope you lovely readers love this chapter, who should I write a one-shot about next??

        You’ve had enough. He hasn’t been coming home for two weeks already. Every night for the first week, he would text you saying, “Coming home right now” or “Can’t wait to eat your homemade dinner”, but never came home. When you text back asking why he isn’t home yet, he would say that work came up or something. You haven’t seen him for two weeks already, you miss him.

**MinSuga: Hey jagiya, sorry but not coming home tonight ;(**

        Yoongi won’t be home for yet another night, which means you have to eat all the food you made then sleep all by yourself. Again. You snapped, you can’t wait for him forever. What if he never comes back?

**PrincessY/N: You never come home anymore, I wait for you every night but still end up sleeping by myself. I’ve had enough, I don’t think this, us, will work out anymore.**

        Five minutes passed, Yoongi left you on read. Ten minutes passed, you decided he wasn’t ever gonna reply. Fifteen minutes, hot tears were streaming down your face as you take out your suitcase from the closet and start filling it with clothes. You can’t believe it, you just ended a relationship that made you so happy once, but it’s different now, isn’t it? Yoongi probably doesn’t love you anymore. Just as you were about to walk out after looking around you and Yoongi’s shared apartment, reminiscing in the old happy times when you two used to cuddle on the couch together while watching a movie, the door swung open to reveal a panting Yoongi.

        Standing up, he looked at you, eyes widening when he saw tears streaming down your face, then his eyes moved to your suitcase, and it stopped there.

        “No… no… no...” He looked up at you with fear and sadness reflecting in his eyes, “Don’t leave me, Y/N,” He took a step closer to you, resulting in you taking two more back, “Y/N, jagiya, please… I beg you, I didn’t mean to stay out so much, but this song I was working on was really important, ple-” Cutted off by a pain-filled, bitter laugh from you, he stared at your tear stained face with pain and guilt.

        “This song…. is more important than me? Wait, of course it is, it is worth you staying out for two weeks straight and leaving me all alone at home. It is more important than me, so you don’t need me anymore,” You were yelling by the end of the last sentence, “I no longer need to be here, beside you, anymore…” You whispered and tried to push past him, but was blocked by his arms wrapping around you.

        “Y/N, listen to me, jebal (please), I was working on a song for you, it was gonna be part of my new mixtape. You know I was never good at expressing my feelings by talking, the only way I can do that is by producing and rapping songs. I’m sorry I didn’t come home for the last two weeks, I wanted to get it done faster, so I can show it to you, but I didn’t know I was hurting you that much,” He felt his shoulder get warm and a bit wet, his arms tightened around you, “I’m so sorry, Y/N, please, don’t leave me, you are my inspiration, my only source of hope and happiness, please, I can’t live without you, Y/N, jebal, don’t leave.”

        It was quiet for five minutes as you sobbed into his shoulder and his hand rubbed your back comfortingly. Soon, you pulled back and looked at him in the eye, his hand came up to cup your face, using his thumb to wipe away the stray tears that were slipping from your eye.

        “I forgive you,” It was barely audible, but Yoongi heard it and he pulled your head towards his, giving you a warm kiss and resting both of your foreheads together after pulling apart.

        “I promise I would never do anything to hurt you again, jagiya, I promise,” Yoongi said while staring into your eyes with love and adoration.

        “I trust you,” You replied, giving him a small smile.

        “Now let’s go to sleep, it’s late.”

        “I love you,” Your smile got wider as you felt him pecking your cheek. 

        I won’t leave your side, ever, as long as you’re here.


	6. I Miss You (SEVENTEEN Vernon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I miss you, jagiya~" "Aww, I miss you too, my Vernon~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a dear friend, Clara ^^
> 
> This is by far my longest one-shot, it took me a whole day to finish, ahh, so sorry if this isn't what you were looking for Clara ;( Hope you enjoy it though~~ Vernon said so many I miss you's~
> 
> ~V

You rushed to the Seventeen's dorm, you wanted to surprise Vernon today by going to his dorm and spending the night with him. Usually, you were always busy with work and schoolwork, so there isn't much time to do couple-y things with your boyfriend, Vernon, but when you have time, you would always spend that time with him, and he would gladly and happily spend that time with his lovely girlfriend. You knocked on the door to their dorm, a minute later, Mingyu opened the door, wearing a pink apron with pink lace around his waist, and greeted you. Before you could reply, he told you that Hansol was still practicing in their practice room at Pledis Entertainment and asked if you wanted to wait for him at their dorms since he might be home soon. Unable to contain your excitement and need to see your charming boyfriend, you shook your head no with a polite smile and thanked him for telling you Hansol's whereabouts.

_You and Hansol met in highschool, when he was already a trainee and part of Seventeen, but before you found out, you guys were already the best of friends. Soon, you slowly, but surely started to fall for him. When you found out he was a trainee, you only felt yourself falling deeper and deeper for your best friend who could juggle training, school, and handle you at the same time._

Running into the practice room where Hansol is currently, scaring him in the process of you throwing the door open, you bend over from exhaustion and panted heavily.

"Y/N? Is that really you? Why are you here?" You heard Vernon's voice and smiled a little, straightening yourself up, you gave him a bright smile.

"Yes, it really is me, do you want me to prove to you that you're not dreaming?" You walked up to him, wrapped your arms around his neck, smirking at his still-surprised face, you got on your tip toe and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Okay, first of all, this is the first time I see you in weeks and all you give me is a  _peck_?! I deserve more than this!" Hansol said defensively with an adorable pout, winding his arms around your waist, and pulling you up for another longer, passionate kiss.

When you both pulled away for oxygen, you rested your head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat, missing him, and he pulled you closer into his warm embrace.

"I missed you, jagiya," He whispered and kissed your the top of your head.

"I missed you too," You smiled into his chest, suddenly remembering something, you pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"I just remembered something! My manager called me in and we talked about my schedule at work, and she said I didn't have to work that much anymore, so I got two more free days! Two more free days to spend with you!" You exclaimed happily. Hansol's face changed from pure confusion to the biggest, dorkiest, but cutest smile you've seen on him.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy, I knew talking to your manager was righ-"

"You talked to my manager?" You questioned him, eyebrows raising up.

"U-uh, yeah, I kinda did...?" He said, rubbing the back of his head, "I really missed you, Y/N, I wanted to spend more time with you, so I talked to your manager, you can't blame me," He had the world's biggest pout on his handsome face, you couldn't help but coo in return, pinching his cheeks.

"Yah! That hurts," You laughed out loud as Hansol rubbed his now red cheeks, "Bogo shipda (I miss you), Y/N, let's go back to my dorm and spend the night together?"

"Of course!"

_Hansol is the kind of guy that looks cold when he doesn't smile, that's what you thought when you first met him, but when he did smile, you realize he looks like an angel sent from the sky. On the other hand, his personality is something else, something better and more valuable than his looks._

~~~~

You snuggled closer to Vernon on the bed, his arms tightening unconsciously around your waist, you cooed when his part in 'Very Nice' came up. As much as you loved Mingyu's cooking, you wanted to spend more time with Hansol, so you ate way faster than normal, almost choking on your food in the process and practically dragged a half hungry and whining Vernon to his room.

Jeonghan had came in somewhere in between seven and eight to give Vernon his leftover food, telling me to at least let Hansol finish his dinner so he has energy to do whatever he was going to do with you, laughing out loud when Hansol almost choked on his food and your face turned into a red tomato. After Hansol finished his food, you suggested that you guys listen and watch their songs, that's what brings you guys to the present. You cooing and him blushing bright red beside you while listening to 'Very Nice'.

_Even though he might be shy at first, he warms up after a while, he is funny and adorable if you really get to know him. Hansol makes you laugh anytime, anywhere. He is your happiness and your love. You love him with all your heart and you knew he did too._

"Yah, Y/N, look at me," He whispered into your ear when you were trying to find another song to listen to.

"Hm?" You turned to him, making eye contact, feeling yourself getting drown in those sparkling, brown orbs. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him close the computer.

"I really missed you, you know, so let's not waste our time watching music videos, you can do that whenever, where ever, let's spend our time together, okay?" His voice turned deep and husky.

You could only nod. Still drown in his eyes, he pulled your face towards his, his lips crashing onto yours, loving the sensation so much that you were forced to close your eyes and melt into the kiss, moving your lips in sync with his. Pushing you down onto the bed and climbing on top of you, he never ceased to stop kissing you, soon, forced to break apart for air, he kissed the tip of your nose and looked at you with so much affection and fondness, you fell in love with him all over again.

"I missed you, I love you, jagiya," He whispered, still with a husky voice.

"I love you, too, Vernon," His heart pounded when you called his stage name and nickname so affectionately.

Little did you know, you had a long night to look forward to.


	7. Go Out With Me? (GOT7 JB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being JB's friend has it's ups and downs, what does JB do to protect you from the sasaeng fans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Clara, for helping me and giving me ideas~~ This story is so bad though T.T My sincerest apologies ㅠㅠ
> 
> ~V

You are friends with JB of GOT7 and for some reason this fact surprised everyone, you didn't know why. JB has announced awhile ago that he's kept in contact with some of his high school friends, but out of all his 'revealed' friends, JB's fans seem to target you the most.

You would walk down the street after spending an afternoon in GOT7's practice room watching JB practice, only to receive glares from the female fans that were lurking around the company, hoping to get a chance to see their favorite idols. Maybe it's because you could see their idol, or maybe it's because you are close with and therefore could see different sides of JB, but you doubt that was the reason behind his fans' hatred towards you. You think it's probably because you are his only friend that is a female.

One day, as you were walking down the street, heading towards the JYPE company to deliver some lunch to GOT7 that you made (because Jaebum claims that you cooking is really good and you have to admit, he looks extremely adorable with a pout, you almost smothered him with a bear hug.  _Almost_.) and while passing through a small forest, a group of around ten girls, stepped out behind a big tree and stood in front of you, blocking your path.

"Hey, it's JB's  _friend_ ," One girl with long, straight, black hair, who seemed like the leader of the group, said while sneering at me. She flicked a finger and another shorter girl from the group came forwards and pulled the lid of the basket off to reveal your homemade lunch.

"What do you think you're doing?! Give that back!" You tried to grab the lid back, but boy, was that short girl fast, she was already beside the leader by the time your hand stretched out.

"What do  _you_  think she's doing? Taking the lid off of whatever is... oh? Is that food? How dare you make food for, let me guess, JB? No one gets to make food for him, except us. He used to accept our lunches, until  _you_  came," Muttering something incoherent under her breath, she flicked her finger once more, "You know what to do about her rotten food, girls."

~~~~ Meanwhile, at the GOT7 Practice Room ~~~~

"I wonder what is taking Y/N so long to come here with our lunch? She said she would be here an hour ago. It's not that hard to carry food for two blocks, right?" BamBam whined while drawing on the floor with his finger.

"Is that all you care about? Food? What about Y/N?! What if she got in trouble?? You know how she's always targeted by my fans," JB ranted angrily and worriedly while pacing around their practice room.

"Hyung... do you like Y/N? Is that why you're so worried?" Yugyeom asked in a innocent voice. The room instantaneously became quiet, all heads turned towards their leader. Everyone has been wondering for awhile now, why Y/N was the only female friend that JB has kept in touch with.

"...Yes," JB sighed, an obvious blush on his cheeks, "Yes, I do."

"For how long?" Youngjae spoke up.

"Since high school..." Everyone in the room gasped, it must be hard for him to keep his feelings a secret for so long, now he has to keep it a secret for even longer since he is an idol, not that he can't date, it'll just be troublesome for the company if he is to date a fan of theirs.

"I need to go find Y/N. I'm really worried about her," JB said quietly and quickly grabbed his coat, heading towards the door.

"Wait," Mark laid a hand on his leader's shoulder, "We'll help you." JB stared into Mark's eyes, seeing the determination and kindness, he nodded wordlessly.

And they set out to look for a certain girl named Y/N.

~~~~

"Stop it! Don't touch my food!" You yelled out loud. You spent a whole morning and poured your whole heart out to make this lunch. You had even spent a longer time making Jaebum's lunch, since you have known and liked him since high school, you wanted this to be special for both him and you.

Around eight girls from the group started to walk towards you, you fought off the first two (yes, you fought off two girls with a basket full of food in your hands, you are amazing), then the rest came all at once. One of them snatched the basket out of your hand and dumped all the contents out while the others started to punch and kick you. Someone kicked you especially hard in the stomach, resulting in you screaming loudly and falling over in pain. You screamed help several times but no one was around, it was just you and those sasaengs.

Jaebum's heart thumped loudly in his chest, he has had a bad feeling something happened to Y/N since she texted him an hour ago telling him she will be there soon. Then he heard it. A scream from somewhere close that sounded strangely like a scream for help. It was Y/N. He was sure.

Heart pounding louder and louder as he ran closer and closer to the sound, when he was close enough to see everything, he gasped, there was a basket thrown to the side and food all over the ground, but even worse, Y/N on the ground receiving several kicks and punches from the fans, unable to defend herself. He ran towards her, he didn't care if he was hurt, on the other hand, if Y/N was hurt... he wouldn't forgive them.

The kicks stopped.  _What's happening?_ You thought to yourself as you lifted your head up a little to look.

"What do you guys think you are doing to my girlfriend?"

Several gasps were heard.  _Girlfriend? Whose girlfriend?_  That voice was so familiar, is that Jaebum?  _D-Did he... did J-Jaebum just call me h-his girlfriend??_  Then everything blacked out. The last thing you heard was Jaebum calling your name.

~~~~

When you woke up, you nearly blacked out again, everything was white, blindingly white. Then you felt something moving on your right side, when you looked to your right, you saw a hand grasping your's tightly. Slowly gaining your senses, your eyes adjusting to the light in the room, you immediately recognized the person that the hand belonged to. Having known him for the most of your high school years, you had developed a strong emotion towards him, as you were always not a fan of girls confessing to guys and you were really shy, plus the fear of losing a precious, caring, goofball of a friend, you didn't tell him your real feelings. You soon got tired of laying down and attempted to sit up without disturbing Jaebum, but he still woke up not a second after you started to move.

"Y-Y/N! You're awake! U-Uh... do you want water? Food? Anything you ne-" He was cut off by you hand lightly squeezing his, rich, dark brown eyes moving to yours with a mix of worry and guilt, "I'm so sorry, Y/N, I-I should've went to pick you up, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt by those sasaeng fans, I-I'm so sorry..." Jaebum's eyes left yours, choosing instead to look at your connected hands.

"I'm fine, Jaebummie! See? I'm all good, I'm talking fine, too. I guess I should've called you to pick me up, but it was only two blocks away and I didn't want to disturb your practice... Hey! Jaebum! Look at me! I'm fine, come on, stop being all sulky, it doesn't hurt as much as it used to anymore, I'm real-" His lips were on yours, at first you were shocked, but soon you melted into the kiss. The moment you pulled apart, you noticed a whole new kind of emotion in JB's eyes that you identified as... love.

"I have an idea, Y/N. An idea that is really clever, no one can hurt you anymore and you will be always be happy, you wanna know the idea?" He had an adorable smile on his face, he knew Y/N's answer the moment she kissed him back, but he wanted to ask her and hear her answer out loud.

You could only nod, still mesmerized by his alluring eyes.

"Will you go out with me, Y/N?"

Tears threatened to fall out, you couldn't believe the person that you had a crush on for years loved you back as much as you did.

Jaebum started panicking, why was she crying?

"Of course, you don't have to give me the answer right away, I'll happily give you time if you need it," You shook your head as you smiled widely.

"Of course I'll go out with you, you big ol' dummy," You reached your hand up and ran it through his hair as he gave you a big, charming smile, leaning in for another kiss.

"You're safe now, baby, in my arms." Jaebum whispered as he pulled you into his embrace. Never letting you go.


	8. Misunderstanding (SEVENTEEN Vernon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Xmas, Hansol gives you the best gift ever, what would be your answer to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, was thinking of ideas and reading other's to get ideas ;p This is for Clara, thank you for helping me and giving me ideas. <3<3<3 I know it is not Xmas yet, but eheheheh I feel like this scenario suits the Xmas feel~ 
> 
> ~V

Your hands rummaged through your bag, searching for your keys, hoping you didn't forget them at work or at campus. A moment of fruitless searching later, you finally found the cursed metal object that has been locking you outside in the cold for ten minutes. But the moment you walked in, you knew something wasn't right, the apartment that you shared with Hansol was dark and cold, but even worse, there wasn't any signs of Vernon in the room. Walking cautiously deeper into the room, you flicked the light switch, the lights in the kitchen flickering to life, but still no sign of your boyfriend. He wasn't in the living room either, which only left the bedroom. Stalking closer to the door, you listened for any signs of life, hearing none, you decided to open the door, to reveal more darkness.  _Now where could he be?_  He's usually already home by the time you're back from work.

Four hours of missed calls and unread texts to your boyfriend later, you called his group members.

"Hello? Y/N?" Seungcheol answered his phone after two rings.

"Hey, Seungcheol-oppa, just wondering if you know where Hansol is," You replied as nonchalantly as possible, but S.Coups being a very observant person, he detected the tiniest bit of worry in your voice.

"No, I don't, mianhae, Y/N. I remember him telling me he would stay to practice till five, but, I mean, it's already ten and he isn't home yet?"

"No, he isn't, I should go look for him."

"Do you want us to help?"

"No, it's fine, I'll search for him myself. You guys take a good rest."

"No, we insist, if we find him we'll bring him to the big Christmas tree in the city square, okay? And if you can't find him, go to the Christmas tree and wait for us, okay?"

"Fine. Thank you, Seungcheol-oppa."

"No problem, happy to help my dongsaeng's girlfriend anytime." You could hear several light giggles and snickers on the other end of the phone. Are they  _not_  worried about Hansol?!

You grab a warm jacket after you hung up the phone and start to head out the door, not forgetting to bring your keys. You went to the usual places Hansol would go to, the cafe around the corner, the park across the apartment, the restaurant he brought you to often, you even checked the practice room at Pledis Entertainment, but the lights were off and there wasn't any signs of life there. You sauntered into the city square, sitting on a bench under the bright Christmas tree, tears started to blur your vision, you knew there was no reason for you to be crying, but you can't help but worry.  _What happened to Hansol? Is he hurt? What is he doing now? With his friends? W-With other... girls? Does... does he not... love me anymore- no, no, Y/N, don't think like that... but what if it's true?_

Then you heard a familiar laugh resounding from somewhere near you, your head snapped up, focusing on the person the melodic laugh belonged to. But only to shed more tears after. Hansol was laughing with your  _best friend_ , Vanessa. Walking side by side, he was carrying several shopping bags, probably for her.  _So this is it for us, Hansol? You cheating on me with my best friend, Vanessa?_ Just then you heard several laughs and look behind you, you were greeted with yet another familiar sight, the rest of Seventeen. Quickly wiping your tears, hoping you look decent, you stood up and start to walk back to your apartment, taking a route that hopefully avoids both Seventeen and Hansol.

~~~~

"Hey, isn't that Y/N-noona? Isn't Hansol-hyung there? Why is noona walking away from hyung?" Dino's question made everyone around him so quiet, looking at the direction the maknae was pointing to.

Being the leader, S.Coups is especially observant, as he took in the situation before him, everything clicked in his brain.

"Oh no, didn't Hansol tell us he was going to propose to her and was asking Vanessa to help him pick the perfect ring for her, since Vanessa is Y/N's best friend?" Several yeses were heard, "I think Y/N came at the wrong time, I think she thinks that Hansol is cheating on her with Vanessa, oh no, this is bad, we have to get Hansol to explain to Y/N... and fast!" He looked behind him and saw faces turn from happy and childish to serious and determined in a matter of seconds, turning back, slowly starting to run, he caught several nods.

~~~~

Vanessa was really helpful, under her guidance, I finally decided on the perfect ring for both Y/N and me. I scouted her assistance last night, telling her that I wanted to propose to Y/N on Christmas night and that I needed help choosing a ring. After choosing a ring, I noticed there was spare time, so I invited Vanessa to dinner as a form of gratitude and then she suggested I get some clothes for Y/N, too. As we were walking to the big Christmas tree in the city square, Vanessa said a particularly lame joke that made me laugh loudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone that was sitting under the tree stand up and walk away. Of course, it could be anyone, but it was their jacket that caught my attention. It was the same jacket Y/N wore to college this morning. My laughter died as Vanessa looked towards the direction Y/N was moving, and she gasped.

"Y/N...? No...," She didn't see that did she? I have to explain to h-

"Y/N!"

"Y/N-noona!"

"Y/N, wait!" Hansol heard the rest of Seventeen yell out her name.

~~~~

"Y/N!"

"Y/N-noona!"

"Y/N, wait!" You heard people calling your name, and you cursed silently under your breath, you weren't ready to face them, much less Hansol and Vanessa.

Forcing a smile on your face, you look back as Mingyu reached you first.

"H-Hey, guys..."

"Noona, why are you walking away? We  _told_  you to wait at the tree if you can't find hyung!" Chan had his sassy tone and sassy face on, causing you to giggle a little.

"Seriously, Y/N, are you okay? You... were you crying...?" Jisoo's soft voice could be heard, this caused you to break down all over again. Just then, Hansol pushed through the small crowd and stood in front of you.

"Y-Y/N... I'm so sorry, please, look at me, it's not what you think it is," Hansol pleaded, reaching a hand out to grab your shoulder while the other cupped your face and wiped the tears away. But you only shook his hands off of you.

"This... wasn't a present I was expecting on Christmas from you...," You gave a bitter laugh filled with hurt. Hansol swore he heard his heart break into pieces.

"Y/N, don't do this to me, please, I only asked Vanessa to help me get this for you, I swear there is nothing between us, please don't cry," Hansol reached his hand into the pocket in his jacket and brought out a small box, all the while going down on one knee and opening the box, to reveal the most beautiful ring you've ever seen.

"Y/N, will you make me the happiest man in the whole world and marry me?"

Tears spilled out once more, but this time, they were tears of happiness, you nod your head twice, "Y-Yes!" Hansol's face turned into one of pure happiness as he slipped the ring onto your ring finger. He stood up as cheers and claps were heard in the background and embraced you, holding you close to him.

"I'm sorry, Y/N, I won't make you worry anymore."

You shook your head as more tears ran down your face, "N-No, I'm sorry for not listening to you explain to me."

He laughed a bit as he cupped your face once again and wiped the tears away, "Don't cry, my love. Merry Christmas. I love you, forever and always."

"I love you, too." You gave him a bright smile and he leaned down to capture your lips and you closed your eyes, kissing him back. At that very moment, you heard a click that sounded strangely like someone was taking a picture of you two and heard a squeal.

"You guys are SO cute together! I can't wait to be your future kids' favorite auntie!" Turns out your suspicions were correct as Vanessa gushed loudly, causing you and Vernon to break apart blushing.

"K-Kids... Vanessa... isn't that a bit too far?"

"Nope, not far at all. Hansol, you have to accept the fact that your future kids will love me a lot. Maybe even more than their parents." Loud laughs were heard as your boyfriend, now fiance, started getting teased by the others.

 _Now_ this _wasn't a present I was expecting on Christmas,_ you thought to yourself, smiling brightly, marveling at the dazzling ring on your finger.

Hansol wound an arm around your waist, staying close to you as you laughed with his group members.

"Y/N-noona, you should trust us more," Chan pouted, and you cooed loudly.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" You yelled and laughed as they replied back.

"Merry Christmas Y/N!" All seventeen of them plus Vanessa yelled, causing the people in around us to stop and stare at us weirdly.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and happiness, and well, you 'occasionally' giving Hansol kisses just because you can't stop yourself along with lots of I love yous.


	9. Long Ago (BTS V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally found your childhood friend after three years of separation, what's the first thing you both tell each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the story, that's my first I've written myself.  
> And thank you V for all the help.
> 
> ~Clara

Y/N's work shift ended at 6:07, but she did not feel like going home right away, so she slowly walked into the park near her apartment. She sat down on a bench, her eyes finding and watching the fountain in front of her.

Y/N has had it hard for the last few months, she felt as if she was missing something in her life, or rather, someone. And she knew exactly who she missed, her childhood friend, Kim Taehyung. He had moved out of Daegu when they were both 16 years old. Three years passed and so much has happened to Taehyung, or as many know him now, V of BTS.

It feels like yesterday when he said he would move to Seoul.

~~~~Flashback to three years ago~~~~

_Your phone rang with your best friend's ringtone. Picking up the phone, TeaTea's face flashed brightly in your face._

_"Hi TeaTea," I answered the phone with a happy voice._

_"Hello, Y/N, can you meet me at the beach in five minutes? I have something I want to tell you," he said._

_"Of course, I'll be there in five, see ya!"_

_"See you later."_

_Running down the stairs, you threw on your warm jacket and shoes, and set off towards the beach._

_While getting there, you ran the conversation you had with Taehyung through your head,_ did Taehyung's voice sound... off, not the usual-happy-Taehyung in school this morning? Wonder why he's suddenly so sad...

_When you finally arrived at the beach, hot and out of breath, you found Taehyung sitting on the bench you both secretly claimed as yours over the years of visiting this beach. You felt like scaring him, so you sneaked up behind him, laying your hands on his shoulders and whispering 'boo' in his ear, he almost jumped out of his seat, screaming._

_"Y/N! You scared the life out of me," Tae shouted, but smiled at you after._

_"Sorry, TeaTea, so what did you want to talk about with me?" Laughing a bit, you asked him as you took a seat beside him on the bench._

_"You know how I went to an audition for a music company?" Taehyung asked, averting his eyes from you and gazing down at the ground, almost... sadly?_

_"Yeah, you told me two weeks ago, you were so excited," You replied with a smile gracing your lips, looking out at the setting sun, then turning back to him._

_"I... ee... I got accepted and I'm moving to Seoul, I'm going tomorrow," He said, avoiding your eyes by looking out at the water._

_You_   _didn't say anything, You couldn't say anything. You were both happy and sad. Sure, you were glad he could fulfill his dream, which he had for so long, but you might not see him again. With all the thoughts running through your mind, you forgot that you were staring at him._

_"Y/N? Are you there? Hello?" Taehyung asked after two minutes of silence, which consists of you staring at him and him blushing profusely, waved his hand in front of your face._

_"What... sorry, I was in my little world there. That's awesome, you will be the best kpop idol ever," You answered with a big smile._

_"I... I wanted to tell you in person. I... guess this is a goodbye then...," Tae said gloomily._

_"I suppose so... I will miss you a lot, and don't forget about me," You said with a shaky voice, the big smile leaving your face. You were scared he would forget you since you have feelings for him and were too scared to do anything, in case it ruins your friendship._

_"And I will miss you, too. Goodbye, Y/N." He stood up and gave you a hug then went his way home._

_Little did Y/N know, Taehyung cried the entire way home. Just like Y/N, Tae didn't want to lose his beloved Y/N._

~~~~

You cried for the longest time that night. You and Taehyung had continuously contacted each other for the first four months after he left, but he stopped replying, so you had stopped to. Three years later, your family had moved to Seoul because of your father's job. While you study and work part-time at a small cafe your aunt owns.

You look forward towards the sunset, the sun is reflected in the lake and disappeared among the trees on the other side, it was a very elegant sight.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Asks a muffled voice. Prying your eyes off the sunset and turning your head to the right, you see a man with a face mask and hat, sitting next to you on the bench. "Yes, it is a very beautiful sunset," I respond with a shaky voice, forcing the tears that is created by the painful memories of three years ago back.

"May I know your name?" He asks after a moment of comfortable quietness.

"Y/N," You answer him. The man's eyes widened in shock, and he just stared at me. After a minute of him staring at you and you starting to get uncomfortable, he took off his face mask and hat. Only to reveal... Taehyung. The person that made you cry for the longest time, the person who stopped replying to your messages after four months, the person whom you have missed for three years is sitting right in front of you.

"Y/N? Is it actually you?" He asks shakily but still managed a small smile. You couldn't answer, all you could do is nod, scared that the tears will spill out any moment. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.

"TeaTea... I missed you so much," You mumbled into his chest, tears slipping out of your eyes.

"I thought I wouldn't ever get to see you again. When I went back to Daegu to visit my parents, they told me you moved to Seoul."

You nodded against his chest, but all you could think about is that you get the chance to tell Taehyung how you feel about him now. Apparently, Taehyung also has the same thoughts.

"I want to tell you something," You both say at the same time.

"You go first," You say to him after laughing together.

"I just wanted to let you know that the night we said goodbye, three years ago, I cried the whole way home and cried some more that night, because I thought I would never get to see you ever again, and I guess I was afraid to lose you. But now that you stand before me, I have to tell you. When we were seven years old, I had a crush on you and nine years later, when we parted ways and said goodbye, I realized that I love you, and I still do, three years later. I...I love you, Y/N."

"I... love you, too, Taehyung."

"I under... wait, did you just say you love me?" He asks with a shocked expression. You nodded, not a moment later, his arms are around your waist and is pulling you into a deep, sweet kiss. Closing your eyes, you welcome him, kissing back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you," Tae says, resting your foreheads together.

"I love you, TeaTea," You smiled widely and stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you more, jagiya," He says, laughed at the joking pout you have on your face and kissed you once more.


	10. School Project (ASTRO Cha Eunwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partners with your crush?! Could things get any more awkward??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/B/F = Your Best Friend
> 
> ~V

       “Now, I will be choosing your partners for this project," Ms. Author explained to her class. Several groans were heard, but Ms. Author being the experienced teacher she was, she skillfully ignored those sounds emitted by her students. You just sat there, trying to stop yourself from looking in the direction of your crush, Eunwoo, hoping you didn't get him as your partner. While you were having an inner battle with yourself, Eunwoo looked back at you, smiling a little, hoping he gets you as his partner.

       "...And lastly, Y/N with Eunwoo," Ms. Author looked at you with a smile gracing her features, as you whip your head towards her, pleading with your eyes, silently cursing underneath your breath when you realized Ms. Author would never change the partners.

       Eunwoo looked over his shoulder at you, catching your eye and smiled sweetly, making you flustered.

       "You're so lucky, Y/N, you get to be with your boyfriend," Y/B/F nudged you with their elbow.

       "W-What are you talking about, h-he isn't my boyfriend!" You whisper-yell back at them, face becoming even more red.

       "Sure, sure, whatever you say," they said with a sassy tone and ran away, laughing loudly on the way.

       "So... Y/N, you wanna go to my place to work on the project together?" You almost jumped out of your seat because you were startled since you didn't notice Eunwoo sneaking up on you.

       "I-I guess... if that's okay with you..." Averting your eyes, you mentally cursed at Ms. Author.

~~~~

       "Welcome~" Eunwoo sings as he opens the door, gesturing for you to go in first.

       "Sorry for disturbing..." You muttered quietly as your eyes scanned the place. It was modern, everything was clean and dustless, nothing was out of its place. As expected of Eunwoo, after all he seems like the type of guy to love cleaning a lot.

       "This way to the study room," Eunwoo all but skips towards the study room, a bright smile on his lips.

       "So adorable..." You smile a bit and mutter to yourself, following closely behind him.

       "Hm? Y/N? Did you say something?" He turns around with a[ bright smile](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CnXtt4UVYAApfEt.jpg) on his face.

       "Nothing, just... you seem happy!" He nodded like a little puppy. Running into the study room.

~~~~

        You stretched your arms behind you, sighing in content. Turns out you and Eunwoo has the best teamwork ever, what is supposed to be done in two weeks is now finished in a few hours. It is currently 6:50 in the evening and, well, you are hungry, extremely. Your stomach growled in response. And of course, life has to make it so that Eunwoo hears it too. He [turned his head](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/3c/f1/dc/3cf1dca37ff3eee03b9dae1b5fd08151--cha-eun-woo-astro-hands.jpg) to you and tilted it slightly, you had to control yourself from screaming out loud.

        "Are you hungry, Y/N?"

        "A-Ah...," You laughed awkwardly, "It's fine, we are almost done right? We'll finish it and then I can go home to eat."

        "No, no, it's fine, we can eat first, since your hungry. Plus I am too, so you can't turn down that offer," He gave you a smug look when he noticed that you can't say no to that. You nodded with a sigh.

        "Yay! What do you want to eat?"

        "Um... anything is fine," You answered getting flustered.

        "Okay! Then pizza it is!" Eunwoo exclaimed happily and you chuckled.

~~~~

        The sound of the doorbell sounded throughout the apartment.

        "I'll get that!" You quickly stood up and walked towards the door. Eunwoo's faint laugh could be heard as you speed walk down the hall towards the door.

~~~~

        "Thank you for the food, Eunwoo!" 

        "Don't mention it, thank you for being such an awesome partner, classmate, and friend," You blinked at him.

        "You're weird." Eunwoo laughed loudly, "I know I am, at least your happy, you didn't seem like you liked being partnered with me this morning," His laugh died down, looking at you with a serious expression.

        You averted your eyes, "Sorry, it's just, I...," You coughed awkwardly, "I don't dislike you or anything, it's just... IreallylikeyouandI-" Your voice died down at the end of the sentence, hoping he didn't hear that.

        His beautiful laugh could be heard and your heart clenched, he didn't like you back.

        "I-I'm sorry, please pretend you didn't hear that... I'll just go home, thank you or today," Standing up, you bowed down and turned quickly, wishing your face wasn't this red. As you started to walk though, a hand suddenly grabbed your left arm and pulled you back so you were facing him.

        "Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed," Eunwoo rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I really like you too, I have for a long time, dammit, I wanted to tell you first," He muttered the last part to himself and looked up at you through his lashes shyly.

        You smiled warmly at him, "I'm glad the feeling is mutual." Eunwoo's face immediately turned bright red. You giggled and he beamed like the cutest puppy in the whole entire world, pulling you closer to him, he looked at you straight in the eye and pressed his soft lips to yours, you closed your eyes and melted into the kiss, a warm feeling spreading through your body as you pressed yourself deeper into him. Pulling apart, you both continued to look each other in the eye and both smiled widely.

        "I love Ms. Author for blessing me with you as my partner," Eunwoo whispered and you blushed, "I'm now really glad you are my partner." And you both leaned towards each other for another heart-warming kiss.

         _Thank you, Ms. Author._ You both thought at the same time.


	11. Horror Movie (KNK Seungjun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew you would fall in love with a extremely cute scaredy-cat?

        You didn't understand why you fell in love with this scaredy cat. Currently sitting between Seungjun and Youjin, you and KNK were spending the last hours of the day watching a horror movie, and, to be honest, you were tired. A tired girlfriend of a guy should rest on that guy's shoulders and fall asleep with a faint blush on her cheeks right? You wish. Your boyfriend, Seungjun, as you found out, is the world's biggest scaredy cat. He has shrunken not even one quarter of a way into the movie and hid behind you, as if a girl smaller than him could shield him from the jump scares in the movie. The Babadook **(it's not a bad movie, just a few jump scares, screaming kids, and a dead dog, but other than that, it's a good movie, I recommend watching with friends, it'll be more fun ;p)**  is not as scary as the other horror movies you've seen, but apparently it is really scary for Seungjun.

        You turned back and looked at him, he stared back at you through his fingers, eyes wide from fear, "Are you alright? You seem pale." You knew he was a scaredy cat but still cared for him nonetheless, what a amazing girlfriend you are.

       "I-I'm fi-" Just then the kid screamed loudly and Seungjun flinched.

       "Oppa... why don't you go upstairs to stay in your bedroom?"

       "I'll still b-be able t-to hear it though... p-plus, I wanna b-be with y-you, Y-Y/N," He shrunk even smaller, he was really cute like this, you had to admit, but how he shrunk even smaller despite his big size really intrigues you.

       You sighed, "Seungjun-oppa, you cowering behind me isn't going to do anything to help either, it's also really hard to sit, you're almost pushing me off the sofa, and also I want to hold on to Youjin-oppa freely, since he isn't scared of horror movies." Smirking a little, you study Seungjun's reaction. His eyes widened a fraction, and then he averted his eyes, face showing hints of sadness, looking like a sad puppy as he slowly moved out behind you.

       "Mianhae..." He wasn't looking at you, instead studying the floor.

       Forcing an inappropriate laugh down your throat, you sit a bit closer to Youjin, pretending to watch the movie but actually watching Seungjun and what he would do. When he noticed you move farther away from him, he sat a bit taller, putting on a determined face, and looked forwards. Several jump scares came up in the next thirty minutes and every time something jumped out, he would jump a little and then remember he was supposed to be brave and not scared like Youjin-hyung, and sat straight again, trying to not flinch when the kid screamed again.

~~~~

       Babadook finally ended, as everyone relaxed, Seungjun turned to you, "Y/N... I love you." You blinked up at him.

       "Are... you okay...?" You were suspicious. "Let's... just go to sleep. Stay with me, Y/N? Please?" You grinned, "Of course, oppa." He blushed.

~~~~

       Seungjun closed the door to his room and walked over to you, pulling you into a hug, he whispered into your ear, "Do you like guys who aren't scared of scary things? More than you like guys who are scared of scary things?"

       You heart warmed up, "Ne, oppa, so that the guy can be my knight in shining armor when I'm scared,"

       "Then I shall be your knight in shining armor from now on!" He declared.

       "Are you sure you can protect me?"

       "O-Of course, Y/N! Have some more trust in me!" You chuckled, "I trust you, Seungjun, I love you, too. You are perfect the way you are, I fell for who you are, not who you're not, so stay like this, plus it is fun to watch you pretend to be brave for me," You watched as his face turned a shade redder, "Y-You were watching me the whole time!" You shrugged, "So what if I was, you _are_ really cute," "Y/N," Seungjun whined and followed you as you turned and started to head for the comfortable bed.

        Cuddling into the warm, soft bed, Seungjun wrapped an arm around your waist and nuzzled into your neck, “Mm…,” “What’s wrong?” You asked him softly, pressing yourself deeper into his arms.

        “Just thinking about when you said you wanted to hold on to Youjin-hyung’s arm earlier.”

        Your heart almost burst out in happiness and love, “Aww, my Seungjun is jealous~” You teased.

        “N-No I’m not, I just… wish I could be more like him…”

        “Seungjun,” You cupped his face with both your hands, “As I said earlier, I love you for who you are, I was just joking about what I said then, don’t take it too personally, just know that I love you and only you. Forever.” He smiled and pressed his cheek deeper into your hand.

        “I shall love you forever too, Y/N!” He had a million-watt smile on as you laughed out loud and pinched his cheeks, earning a tiny scream and a pouty face from Seungjun.

        “Aww, you are so cute, Seungjun!”

        “Hey! Remember the ‘oppa’!” Seungjun reminded you.

        “Yes, oppa, I will remember next time, oppa!”

        “WILL YOU BE QUIET WITH ALL THE FLIRTING IN THERE, THERE ARE FOUR OTHER GUYS OUT HERE,” Youjin’s voice was heard through the door, and you both beamed at each other.

        “Were we really that loud?” Seungjun only smiled wider, pulled you closer to him and pecked your nose, snuggling with you.

        “Goodnight, my dearest Princess Y/N,” He murmured.

        “Goodnight, my knight in shining armor, I’m gonna close the lights now!”

        “N-No, don’t! Leave them on!"


	12. Kitten (EXO Sehun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gound a stray kitten when you were taking a walk! How will your boyfriend, Sehun, respond to you wanting to adopt it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will work on shorter imagines from now on, at least I'll try.  I'm sorry, readers, if you think this is too long to be a imagine or one-shot へ(´д｀へ)
> 
> ~V

        "Look at this kitten! It looks just like you!" You squealed as you held up a little kitten next to Sehun's annoyed face.

        "Aw, what's wrong, why the frowny face?" You asked as you continued to shower the now happy kitten with lots of love.

        "Y/N, why did you go out for a walk alone but came home with a kitten in your arms?" Sehun's expression did not change, still annoyed.

        "What's wrong with that? He was out there all alone in a tattered box! He stared at me with the biggest puppy -or should I say kitten?- eyes I've ever seen on a cat, I can't resist it!"

         "Oh, it's a 'he'? Plus how do you know if he is even clean or if he has any disease- Y/N! Don't kiss him! What if you get sic- Y/N!" Sehun yelled frantically and snatched the cat out of your hands, earning hisses from the cat and a pouty face from you.

        "Pweez? Let's keep him, plus, I know you love her as much as you love me~" You teased him while poking his arm, resulting in Sehun flushing red.

        "F-Fine, but I don't love him!" You cooed and leaned in to kiss your boyfriend on the lips, which in turn he leaned back and hissed, "Don't touch me with those lips that you kissed this feline with! And we're going to the vet right now!" "Bu-" "No buts! What if he has rabies or something?! You'll get sick and what about me? I can't live without you."

        "Aww~ I love you too, my dearest Sehunnie~"

        "That's Sehun-oppa for you, Y/N."

~~~~

        "Oppa! Can you help me wash him?" You called out to Sehun who has been watching the TV ever since you guys got back from the vet thirty minutes ago.

        "It's your cat, you can take care of him," He answered bluntly.

        "Oppa~" You whined, "He doesn't like the water, I need help."

        "No cats like water, plus he doesn't like me either," His eyes were now on his phone.

        "That's not true, oppa~ please?" You whined louder.

        "No."

        "Fine." Sehun turned back to look at you, who was trying to get the hissing kitten that was clutching on to your shirt into the water, you never gave up without a huge fuss.

        You thought that if you had ended your whining earlier then it would make your boyfriend feel guilty and eventually come help you clean the seething cat whom you had gotten into the warm water with the help of a bath bomb. And you were right, not ten minutes later, a deep voice sounded from the doorway.

        "I'll help you, Y/N," You only nodded and stood up preparing to turn off the tap, but he did not help you wash the cat right away, instead he had wrapped both of his long, muscular arms around your waist and pulled you into a back hug, "Mianhae, jagiya, don't be mad at me, I was being ignorant." Hearing those heart warming words slip from your idol boyfriend, you smiled widely and leaned back into him, "Heh heh, I forgive you, my love, now help me." "What should I do?" "Actually I'm done here anyways, can you get the towel and blow dryer for me?" "Yes, ma'am!" You giggled.

~~~~

        You are now cuddling with Sehun on the couch, hands gently rubbing the kittens head, earning occasional purrs from the tiny lump of fur that captured your attention since the moment you set eyes on him. The show that was playing on the TV was boring, so boring that you fell asleep, right in Sehun's arms. When he felt your head press deeper into his chest and heard a tiny snore coming from you, he smiled to himself, you are so cute sometimes. Sehun picked you up bridal style, with the kitten resting on your stomach, he carried you to your shared bedroom and gently placed you down onto the soft mattress. He picked up the kitten, who was also falling asleep, and set him in her little bed that you had bought at the pet store. Then he climbed onto the bed afterwards and pulled the blanket over you guys. Sehun brushed a strand of hair that was covering your face away and caressed your cheek, you stirred in your sleep, leaning into the warm touch, he smiled and thought to himself how lucky he was to meet such a beautiful girl, soon he fell asleep, holding you close to him.

~~~~

        You woke up and the first thing you notice is an arm around your waist and your back against someone's toned chest. You groan loudly, rubbed your eyes and turned around, facing Sehun, you shook him awake.

        "Sehun~ What do you wanna eat for dinner? I'm too lazy to cook so I'm ordering takeout today," The only response you got was a grunt and him shuffling closer to you on the bed, embracing you tighter against him.

        "Sehun-oppa~ Oppa~" You called to him, hoping he would wake up to the sound of you calling him the nickname he wanted you to call him by. Surely, he woke up.

        "Yes, jagiya? Hmm... let's have jjajamyeon," Sehun said with a chirpy voice. 

        After you finished ordering dinner, you turned back to see Sehun once again on his phone, you walked over to where the kitten was, crouched down and petted her head. That's when you remembered something that has slipped your mind before.

        "Sehun! I-"

        "Oppa, Sehun-oppa," He cuts you off, "Continue, Yes?"

        You roll your eyes, "Sehun- _oppa_ ," You emphasized the 'oppa', "I just remembered that we haven't given him a name!" "How can you forget something so important," Sehun says nonchalantly. "Wait, you knew al-" "So, name, hurry, Y/N, think of a name!" You scoffed at your boyfriend, suddenly a name popped into your head and you gasped loudly, making Sehun slightly jump on the bed.

        "W-What's wrong?" You started to giggle, which soon turned into a full on cackle.

        "Chanbaek! He can be called Chanbaek!"

        "Chanbaek? Why? First of all, I doubt that's a real name, and secondly, isn't Chanbaek Chanyeol and Baekhyun's ship name?" 

        "Chanbaek is so cute~" You gushed about your OTP, "Plus who cares if it isn't a real name? They are my ultimate ship, Chanbaek should get married already~"

        "Eww, that's gross, I disagree with that name, 'they should get married already~'," He imitated me in the highest voice he could muster.

        You climbed onto the bed and crawled over him, straddling his legs  **(Don't kill me plz, ;^;)**. You snaked your arms around his neck, pulling so close that there was only millimeters in between you guys, his eyes were wide as he stared at you. "Y-Y/N..." You pressed your lips onto his, kissing him deeply, soon he melted into the kiss and started to be dominant. Sehun licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which you happily complied to. After a long, heated kiss, you finally pulled apart from him. Panting, you asked him with your eyes wide, fingers running through his hair, "Please?" Sehun groaned loudly, "Y/N, you have no idea what you do to me. Fine, you can call her Chanbaek." You grinned and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, hands sliding down his chest, earning another louder groan from your dearest boyfriend. "Y/N," He said with a husky voice, "Let's d-" You pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhhh, _oppa_ , not today," You smirked. "Fine, I'll just finish your unfinished business in the washroom."

You turned your attention to the kitten that was still sleeping, curled up, "Chanbaek~ Chanbaek, wake up, dinner time~" You called softly, to which he immediately woke up and pounced on you. You laughed just as the doorbell rang, signaling that the jjajangmyeon was here.


	13. I Miss You Pt. 2 (SEVENTEEN Vernon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happens when Vernon is lonely?

Hansol pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, he stepped inside the apartment, calling out a quiet "I'm home" to the dark and cold place that used to be warm and bright when he came home from practice. Placing his keys on the counter, he looked around the lonely place and sighed, another day passed so quickly without her, but in a way, that was also a good thing. Opening the cabinet and taking out a bowl of instant noodle, Hansol filled it with water, sat down and waited for the instant noodle to cook. He took out his phone and checked her Instagram account, no new posts. Facebook? No update. Twitter? No new tweets. It's as if the girl he loved dearly just disappeared into thin air, leaving him all alone to fend for himself. He misses her a lot, so much it hurts everyday to wake up, only to feel nothing but coldness beside him.

"Y/N, I miss you so much, I wish you could come back today," Prying the lid of the instant noodle bowl off, he quickly finished it and got ready to sleep.

~~~~

* _Ding! Ding! Ding!*_  Hansol grumbled, his hands found his phone beside his pillow and he lifted the cursed thing that woke him up from his sleep, with squinty eyes, he read the name of the person who kept on spamming him with notifications. Five seconds of silence later, he gasped, Y/N had texted him! After three and a half week of nothing from her, she finally texted him!

**_BabyGirlY/N: Hey, jagi, sorry for not telling you when I got to Canada, my manager immediately bombarded me with tons of work right after we landed and i havent had time to buy a telephone plan until now ><;_ **

**_BabyGirlY/N: At least I'm coming home soon ^^ have you been eating properly? Youre not only eating instant noodles are you?_ **

Y/N has been away for a work related trip for three and a half week already, and he misses her dearly, right now he just wants to push her against the wall and do things to her that only he is allowed to do and that will remind her next time to not leave her cute boyfriend alone for a whole month.  _*Ding*_ His phone chimed, ripping Hansol from the naughty thoughts he was swimming in his head, taunting him.

**_BabyGirlY/N: Are you not awake yet? Are you leaving me on read?! How dare you! I wont buy u a souvenir from canada anymore_ **

**_HansomeprinceHansol: im here i just miss u a lot, Y/N *insert pouty face*_ **

**_HansomeprinceHansol: you have no idea how long I've waited for you to text meeeeeee_ **

**_BabyGirlY/N: Mianhae, my love, I will make it up to u by buying u souvenirs_ **

**_HansomeprinceHansol: come back safely and give me lots of happy *wink wink* nights and I'll forgive u babe_ **

**_BabyGirlY/N: eww you sure are a weird guy, y did i fall in love with u again?_ **

**_HansomeprinceHansol: Yah! You fell for my hotness of course~_ **

**_BabyGirlY/N: I have to go now honey ttyl_ **

**_HansomeprinceHansol: Wait, youre coming back later today right?_ **

But Y/N has left already, and he miss her even more than before.

~~~~Five Days Later~~~~

After having several late night conversations over the last five days, you are finally coming back home. To Korea. To Seoul. And the best part? Back to Hansol. You missed him so much, on some days when you have time, you would even kiss the selcas you both took together on your phone. You just wanted to be back in his arms, back to that familiar warmth that you haven't felt for a whole month. Walking out of the baggage claim and past the arrivals door, you look around, hoping to catch sight of your boyfriend. When you didn't see anyone even remotely similar to Hansol, you started to get worried, did he forget that you were coming back today? You didn't notice you had already wandered all the way to the door. Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms snake around your waist and your back hitting someone's chest. On instinct, you turned around in the stranger's arms and slapped the masked person right across his face. It's when he gasped that you realize the stranger wasn't a stranger at all, and instead is the very person you missed for a whole month.

"Oh my gosh! Iam _so_ sorry,Hansol,Ididn'tknowitwasyou,youscaredme,Ithoughtyou werethispervertedstrangerandI-" His cute laugh was heard as you stop talking and looked at him, confusion and worry etched in your face, _is he going crazy?_

"Y/N, don't worry about it, if I were you I would do that too! Now, come and give your lonely boyfriend a kiss on the lips~" Hansol puckered his lips and opened his arms, waiting for you to fill that space up and you did, running into his arms, whispering a "I missed you so much" to him, and pressed your lips to his, relishing the feeling of his soft, warm lips that you missed, as he skillfully picked you up and spun you around.

Pulling apart, he stared into your eyes, brushing a strand of stray hair covering your face, and cupped your cheeks, "You have no idea how much it hurt to wake up without you beside me... I missed you so much, Y/N." You smiled warmly, leaning up to press another soft kiss to his lips.

Brushing your thumb across his lips, staring at his eyes which seemed like it held the whole universe, "I missed you too, Vernon, I love you so much~" Hansol's heart thumped at the sound of his stage name coming from his girlfriend's mouth, and leaned in for another kiss.

It started off as a simple peck, but the kiss quickly got deeper. You both pressed harder against each other. Soon, you felt his tongue licking your bottom lip and you teasingly denied his request, you felt Hansol lick your bottom lip several times after, and every time you would not grant his wish. Shortly afterwards, he ran his hand down your back and stopped at your waist, then he lightly pressed a finger against your waist, knowing that you are really sensitive and ticklish there, you gasped a little and Hansol, that little devil, entered his tongue into your mouth and started to explore it. Several minutes of heated kissing later, you both pulled apart for air and stared at each other in the eye. You stared deep into Hansol's eyes, getting lost in them for the millionth time, even though all you saw was adoration, affection, and love, you knew those feelings were true and he loves you just as much as you love him.

~~~~

Sighing loudly, you throw yourself onto the bed, already planning to stay at home for the next few days to treat your jetlag and tiredness. Feeling the bed sink slightly beside you, you turn your head towards Hansol, staring at his face from the side, marveling at his appealing side view and jawline, rolling closer to him, you snuggled into his side, getting his attention.

"Are you tired, princess?" He wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your forehead, you nodded a bit and yawned quietly.

"Kinda, what is your schedule for tomorrow, Vernon?"

"Um... I think I have practice in the morning and I have free time for the rest of the afternoon," He answered.

"Oh, okay then." Another yawn escaped your lips, causing Vernon to chuckle, "Let's go to bed, jagiya." You only nodded, eyes already closed.

~~~~

Hansol cupped your face, pressing a firm kiss on your cheek, watching your calm, sleeping face and smiled to himself. He sure was lucky to find a girl like you, just then, you snored, loudly, and Hansol had to force himself not to burst out laughing. Feeling his eyes drooping close, he whispered three words to you before falling asleep while hugging you.

"I missed you, Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Vernon looks extremely good in a choker>< Dedicated to Clara~ hope you enjoy ^^


	14. Surprises (EXO Xiumin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a new member is added to your family?

        You are currently waiting in your apartment for your boyfriend, Minseok, or also more known as Xiumin of EXO, to come. You haven't seen each other for a week already, due to his group, EXO, having a comeback soon, or more precisely, in two weeks. But he had told you he was free for three days, so here you are, currently waiting patiently.

        A knock comes from the front door.

        "I'm coming," You say, walking up to the door. Upon opening it, you immediately see your boyfriend with a bright smile on his face.

        "Hi, honey~ You ready?" He asks you, while leaning in and giving you a kiss on the cheek.

        "Yep, just let me get my jacket," You said, going to your bedroom and grabbing a jacket, catching a quick look in the mirror ([outfit](http://polyvore.com/outfit_xiumin/set?id=226444230)).

        "There we go! Okay, let's go!" You say, closing and locking the front door of your apartment. Minseok held on to my hand while we slowly walked through the park, talking about our last week. After walking for a while, we found and sat down on a bench.

        "Y/N, I have a gift for you. Close your eyes for me, okay?" Minseok said after we had looked at the lake for a bit.

        "Okay, but you know, jagi, just don't scare me," You said, voice quivering a bit.

        "I would never, sugar, now close your eyes," He reassured you, kissing you on the lips. You closed your eyes, feeling Minseok envelop your hand in his warm and big hands and lead you away from the bench. Soon you feel Xiumin start walking behind you, giving you a back hug, occasionally kissing your neck.

        "Okay, jagiya, you can open your eyes now," He whispers in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You open your eyes, only to find you both standing in front of a pet store. You turn around and look at Minseok with confusion.

        "I thought that when I'm going on a tour, you'll be all alone and that makes me sad, also I realized you've always wanted a dog, so that's why we are here," He says, a blush adorning his cheeks.

        "Aww, you know I'm never  _truly_  alone, you are in my heart, forever. I love you, Minseok," You give him a kiss, feeling him smile into the kiss.

        "Come on, let's go check the dogs out!" He exclaims, taking your hand in his. As you walk in, you see lots of cute puppies jumping around, they were all so cute, you couldn't choose, but then your eyes wandered to a [tiny puppy](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4c/55/5b/4c555b5bc6b0aaeb2b3a8a93e637e28c--cute-puppies-cute-dogs.jpg) in a cage by herself, looking sad.

        You walk up to the puppy, as soon as she notices you crouch down next to her cage, she immediately turned happy and started to bounce around.

        "She's a cute one, do you want her?" Xiumin's voice sounded from behind you as he looked lovingly down at the [puppy](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/8e/bf/44/8ebf4486c6cfb6d9eb045baec6ce9852--happy-puppy-happy-dogs.jpg).

        "Yes, I like her," You answered your boyfriend, seeing him nod as you scratch the puppy behind the ears.

        Thirty minutes later and you two were happily walking home with a energetic puppy in hand. "Jagiya," You hear Minseok's soft voice from behind you, you turn around and see him staring fondly at you and the puppy in your arms, "What do you want to name it?" Your eyes widened, you totally forgot about giving the cute puppy a name! "Uh... how about... Pocky?" You said the first name that came to your mind. "Pocky... Pocky! Look at your papa!" The dog barked loudly, happy to have such a cute name, it was so adorable that you almost missed what your boyfriend referred to himself as.

        "Papa?! W-What... M-Minseok!" Your face was probably a thousand shade of red as he locked eyes with you, a faint blush gracing his attractive face, he rubbed the back of his neck, flustered.

        "W-What, we're taking care of her right? A-And we're together right? So that makes u-us her parents." You stared at him, wide-eyed, then you squealed, shoved Pocky into Minseok's arms and buried your face in your hands.

        "M-Minseok...! Gah! Don't say things like that suddenly!" You lightly slapped his arm, causing his lovely laugh to be heard.

        "I love you, jagiya, that was going to happen soon anyways," He had a smirk gracing his features as he leaned down, giving your lips a light peck.

        "I-I love you, too," You took Pocky back, rubbing behind her ears, "I will love you forever, my one and only Xiumin." 

        Minseok hummed approvingly at you calling his stage name, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

        Who would've known that thanks to your dog, you got to see a whole new side to Minseok?


	15. Quiet (GOT7 Jackson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you respond to Jackson pranking you?

       You groaned loudly. What was supposed to be a quiet study day turned into a noisy, painful, getting-nothing-done day. Why was that? Because you were stupid enough to invite your always over excited, filled with never ending energy boyfriend, Jackson. And the worst part? He had promised to _help_. That liar.

       "Hey! Y/N! Come on, let's play! Hurry up!" Jackson pulled on your right arm, jumping on the spot.

       "Jackson Wang! Last night I called you asking you to help me with my homework. You _promised_ me that you would help, but you didn't, instead here you are, _bouncing around me_. You don't take me serious enough, this project's mark is worth half of my term's grade, I think you just used helping me as an excuse to come and bug me to play with you." Jackson blinked at you, head tilting slightly, then he pouted.

       "I'm sorry, I'll help you, but I can't guarantee that I know how to do it." At least he had a apologetic face on.

       "No, no, you can go play, I can do this myself." His adorable pout returned onto his handsome face, "B-but... Y/N! I'm sorry!" "Yeah I know." "L-Let me help then." "But you just said you might not know how to do it. Give me an hour to finish and I'll play with you, alright, darling? Just... please, leave me alone." "Okay..." He stood up, head hanging low, just then his head snapped up as if he remembered something, he ran back to you, grabbed your face and kiss you on the lips, then he returned back to his dejected phase and dragged himself to the other side of the room, sitting down, facing the wall, fingers drawing on the floor. You giggled quietly, you felt bad for pushing him away, but this sight was rare and really cute to you.

~~~~ 3 Hours Later ~~~~

       You stretched, a content sigh leaving your lips, "Whew, that was hard, at least I finished it now." You looked up, eyes wandering towards where Jackson was supposed to be. Keyword,  _supposed_. Apparently he had disappeared to somewhere when you were doing your homework. Closing your laptop, you stood up, noticing a bright yellow post-it note on your bedroom door. Walking over you read what it said.

**Hey, jagiya, sorry about earlier ><; I just wanted to play, but I'll make it up to you? Only if you want to, open this door 'If You Do' ( ;p did you see that? That was funny ><)**

You giggled. _Jackson can make you happy whether you were annoyed, sad, or mad, he would also make you laugh no matter where you guys are. You loved him and you knew he loved you back just as much. And you were really glad you found such a amazing boyfriend like Jackson._

Opening the door, your eyes locked onto the form curled up in a ball on your bed. You sighed, Jackson must have fallen asleep while waiting for you. You  _did_  work for three hours. Quietly tiptoeing over to him, you peered down at his sleeping face, brushing his hair out of his hair, and pressed a firm kiss on his cheeks. Then you climbed over to the other side of the bed, snuggling beside him and pulled the sheets over the both of you. All of a sudden, his arms stretched out and wrapped around your waist, holding you close, taking you by surprise.

        "Gah! Jackson! Are you awake?"

        Your boyfriend only merely smiled in response and hold you closer, nuzzling his face into your neck. You felt his lips kiss a sensitive part on your neck and a tiny moan slipped out of your mouth.

        "Ugh... Jackson..." A bright red blush adorned your cheeks.

        "I love you, jagiya~" You couldn't stop smiling for the next hour until Jackson gave you a passionate kiss and said, "You've worked hard today, my dearest princess Y/N, go to sleep," in a deep, husky voice, to which you could only nod to and soon fell asleep in his strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally in love with Jackson's new song Papillon~ That is enough said ^-^~
> 
> ~V


	16. Lonely (BIGBANG G-Dragon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to G-Dragon's recent tours, you start to feel extremely lonely, how will your dearest boyfriend respond to you when you tell him your true feelings?

        You snuggled deeper into the warm blanket wrapped around you, wishing Jiyong was here cuddling with you. Jiyong is your boyfriend of five years and he’s always on tour, especially since he just made a comeback with an amazing song, “Untitled, 2014”, his fans love it, and you are his number one fan, so obviously, you are infatuated with the song, but you wish he would stop going on tours and just spend some time with you, you know it is selfish for you to think like this, but you can’t help it, you just miss him _that_ much. He had contacted you last night, telling you that he has a little one week vacation in between his tour and he’s planning to come back and visit you, and you were extremely ecstatic, of course, you haven’t seen him in a little over two months! Soon, you felt your eyelids start to droop, and decide to take a little nap… when the door clicked and opened, your eyes snapped open, eyes immediately darting to the clock on the wall beside you. 2:48 am, it read, you slowly start to get up, smoothing down your hair that you messed up sometime in the night, making sure you look presentable, although you know he loves you for who you are.

        “Jiyong…” You stifle a yawn that was probably going to be really loud, “Welcome home…” You sauntered towards him, stumbling a little.

        “Y/N! I didn’t know you were still awake! Were you sleepin- Gah! Y/N! Be careful!” As you almost fell over from the need to sleep, you felt your boyfriend’s strong arms wrap around your waist, protecting you from falling onto the hard, wooden floor. Your face nestled itself against his chest, naturally, out of habit, and smiled slightly.

        “I.. missed you… a lot. So I decided to.. stay up and wait… for you,” You really needed to go to sleep soon, you decided.

        “Aw, jagiya, I missed you too,” You could hear the smile in his voice, which only caused your smile to grow even bigger, “Now let’s go to sleep, I’m tired and I miss sleeping with you.”

        Jiyong entwined your fingers with his and pulled you towards the bedroom and the last thing you remember was him gently pulling the blanket all the way up to your chin and Jiyong’s soft, warm lips pressing a light kiss to your lips before your eyelids closed completely.

~~~~

        Everything was dark. There was a mysterious feel to this place.

 _Where_ is _this place anyways?_

        You looked around, but you couldn’t see anything, everything was pitch black. Then suddenly, your boyfriend appeared.

        “Jiyong! What is this place?” You immediately ran towards him, but the closer you got to him, you noticed that something was wrong with him. You stopped right in front of him, and looked up at his face, you gasped in horror.

        Your boyfriend’s eyes were a ghastly shade of white, you can’t see the pupils, only lots of white, your mouth hung open in horror, his mouth was a dark shade of blue, so dark it almost seems black, you screamed, stumbling back in terror, blood started to drip from his eyes.

        “Don’t be scared, Y/N, I’m here for you…” His voice was shaky, strained, and raspy. His hands struck out to grab you. Sweat glistened on your face, you legs shook from fright, and pulled away from his grasp just in time.

        Just before you could respond to him, the whole scene changed. This time it is in a park, at night. Like before, Jiyong appeared a short distance away from you. You didn’t want to go to him, from the fear of finding a horrifying version of your beloved boyfriend, but apparently your legs had a different idea, they ran to him, even though you were screaming at them to stop moving.

        You were scared for sure, what if he looks even more terrifying than last time? Just then, you heard his voice rasp out the words you dreaded the most, “Y/N… Let’s break up, I found someone I love now, I don’t need you anymore.” Then he just slowly moves away from you, staring emotionlessly at you as tears dripped down your face, screaming his name over and over again, begging him not to leave you alone.

        Everything became dark again.

~~~~

        You woke up with a start, screaming, hot tears running down your face.

        “Y/N?” Jiyong’s sleep-laced voice sounded from beside you, “What’s wrong?”

        You quickly wiped away the tears from your face, “I-It’s nothing, g-go back to sleep, my love.”

        His arms snaked around your waist, you felt your back press against his toned chest as he comfortable rests his head on your shoulder. “Tell me.” He whispers in your ear.

        “I-I had a dream… no, a nightmare,” You start to sob loudly, the nightmare rushing back into your head, “Y-You looked weird, w-white eyes dripping with blood, a-and dark blue lips, y-you a-also said you w-wanted to break up with m-me because you f-found someone t-that you l-loved and you didn’t n-need me a-anymore.” Your heart hammered against your ribs, pounding so loudly you were afraid your boyfriend could hear it.

        “Shh…” Jiyong’s hands rubbed gentle circles on your stomach, “I’m right here, Y/N, don’t be scared, I would never ever even think about leaving you, much less leave you, I will always be your knight in shining armour, here, ready to fight for you if I have to. I love you, Y/N, and you should know that I will love you forever,” Jiyong kissed your cheek, “Look at me, my queen,” One of his hands stretched up and turned your face towards his, his warm eyes staring deep into your tear-filled eyes.

        “I love you,” He whispered. Those three words were filled with so much love that tears spilled down your cheeks once more, this time out of comfort and happiness, “I-I love you too.” You managed to choke out between sobs. An affectionate smile spread across his face as his thumbs gently caressed and wiped away the tears on your face, “Go to sleep now, my love.” You nodded quietly and slipped back into the warm covers.

~~~~

        Light streamed through the windows as you woke up slowly, completely forgetting what happened just a few hours ago. Sitting up in the queen sized bed, you rubbed your eyes looking around for your boyfriend, just as you realized Jiyong was nowhere near you, a heavenly smell hit your nose, clouding your thoughts. Getting off the bed and pulling a jacket on, you start to walk towards the smell. Your nose lead you to the kitchen, where you found your lovely boyfriend, your pink apron around his waist, flipping a pancake over. You tiptoed over so you are standing behind him, then wrapped your arms around him, pressing yourself close to him, face pressed against his wide back.

        “Ah, you’re up, Y/N! I’ve waited for so long,” He half-whispered, a light husk lining his sweet voice.

        “I love you,” Was all you said as a laughter rumbled through his body.

        “I love you too, jagiya. Oh yeah, do… do you have those nightmares often?” Jiyong turned around, cupping your face, lifting it so you were looking at him in the eyes.

        “I-I…” You averted your eyes, “Y-Yeah, recently, when I sleep, I have a similar dream.”

        “Is it because of me?”

        “U-Um.. I’m fine! Really! You don’t have to worry!”

        “You didn’t seem fine this morning, you were crying, Y/N! How can I not worry when you have nightmares often, especially when I’m not around?!” Jiyong was yelling, his face was red with anger, but you had no idea why he was angry, tears blurred your vision.

        “I-I.. Jiyong, I-” You choked on a sob, tears spilling out of your eyes, “I’m sorry!”

        He sighed, “Y/N.. it’s not your fault, I’m sorry for yelling at you, I… I know you are lonely all alone at home, especially since I’m a star and I often go on tours and stuff.”

        You sniffled quietly and shook your head slightly in response, snuggling your head against his toned chest.

        “How about you go on tour with me? Then we won’t be apart, and if you ever have those nightmares again, I’ll be there to comfort you.”

        “I-I can? Really? A-Are you sure that’s a good choice, won’t I just be a nuisance to you during your concerts?”

        “Don’t be like that! You are never a nuisance to me! Don’t you dare think like that ever again!” He said in a hard tone, sending shivers down your spine as you nodded quickly, muttering a small apology. “Don’t apologize, Y/N… It’s not your fault..” He sounded so tired as he pulled your face towards his, lips melting against yours.

~~~~ 1 Week Later ~~~~

        The city of Seoul became smaller and smaller as your plane flew higher and higher, soon the city is blocked by the clouds and you turn towards the person sitting next to you as he placed a hand over yours which were resting on your lap.

        “It’s beautiful isn’t it, every time I leave you for a concert overseas, I always think of you when I look down at the disappearing city and hope you rest well and stay healthy,” Jiyoon whispered into your ear, resting his head on your shoulder.

        “And when you leave me, I think of you when I look up at the sky, at the disappearing plane, wishing you don’t forget to stay warm and eat well and sleep,” You reply back.

        Jiyong kissed your neck, “You can finally see me onstage, Y/N.”

        “I’ve already seen you onstage, but if you meant seeing you onstage overseas, then that’ll be a first,” You turned to him so that he was forced to lift his face, but it’s still pretty close to yours, and gave him a light peck on the lips, “Thank you, Jiyong.” He only smiled in return, snuggling closer to you.

~~~~ 2 Weeks Later ~~~~

        After almost two weeks of traveling with Jiyong and attending his concerts, you still feel extremely thrilled when he gives you a ticket for his next concerts. Today’s concert was special though, your boyfriend said so, right before he kissed you goodbye so he could go to the concert venue to practice and get his makeup done.

        Your heart pounded loudly against your chest as you waited in line for you to hand in your ticket, so loud that you swear the people around you can hear it, you were nervous for what Jiyong was gonna give you tonight.

        You watched for the hundredth time in awe as Jiyong came running out, yelling out to his fans with love and starting to sing the first song.

        “Today we have a special guest with us! Right in the midst of you, my dearest fans! Help me find my girlfriend!” Your heart hammered louder than the screams of happiness around you as you wondered what Jiyong was gonna do.. when a light stopped roaming around the crowds and stopped right on you. “Ah, it seems we have found her, come on up, Y/N!” You were then pushed forward, fans screaming in your face, wondering, just like you, what your boyfriend is going to do next.

        Standing next to your boyfriend on stage, you turn to your smiling boyfriend with curiosity on your face, “What’s up?”

        “You know I love you right?”

        “Yeah, of course I do, you tell me at least a hundred times a day,” You answer laughing.

        “I try my best, anyways, are you wondering why you are here, on stage with me, my love?” His fans squealed at the pet name he called you and you blushed furiously.

        “O-Of course I would wonder that!”

        Then he did something that no one in the entire world would’ve known he would do, he went down on one knee and took out a red velvet box, you were so shocked your hands immediately flew to your mouth, gasping out loud.

        “Y/N, will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?” Jiyong said into the microphone, maintaining a steady eye contact with you all the while as the crowd cooed and started to chant “G-Dragon”, “Say yes, Y/N”, and “Yes”. Tears blurred your vision for what seemed like the thousandth time in your life.

        Not trusting your voice right now, you nodded your head fiercely, watching as he gave you a hundred-watt smile and slipped a beautiful yet simple ring onto your finger, just how you like it. Then he stood up and embraced you, kissing you right in friont of his fans. You laughed out loud as he pulled away, wiping any stray tears away, “Y/N, from today on, you are no longer my girlfriend, you are now my fiancee! I love you so, so much!” Jiyong, your fiance, pulled you closer by the waist, his fans screaming in joy.

  
        Who knew today was going to be _this_ special?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong my dearest friends/readers~ I'm gonna post a note later regarding the upcoming updates! This one is requested! It is dedicated to Kim Sunhee~ Hope you enjoy, I got kinda carried away when I was writing it ^^;; Also I don't actually know G-Dragon that well so I'm so sorry if this story does not protray G-Dragon's personalities so well ><;; Mianhae! If you could give me feedback, that would be extremely appreciated. Thank you all very much!
> 
> ~V


	17. HELLO~

Hey guys~ So school started for both Clara and I, so.. we won't be updating as frequent as during the summer! Well it's not like we updated that much during the summer anyways... So we hope you enjoy our other stories and leave some hearts too! Feedback and requests would be very much appreciated too~ Thank you guys so much for reading and for those who left either comments or hearts! I love you all, thank you very much~

~V


	18. Normal Love? (WANNA ONE Guanlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you bump into a extremely cute guy with an even cuter personality, but he turns out to be someone else entirely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second part to this story, so look forward to it! Although I cannot promise it will be any better.. I actually, surprisingly, had a lot of motivation for this story...! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, it's because of the amount of projects, homework, and tests I had, sorry! ><; Guanlin is a very precious baby ^^

       Ear-splitting screams and cheers were heard as you pushed through the crowd that seemed to be waiting for something, or someone, to come out and cursing loudly as lots of girls shoved you here and there.

        “Hey! You! Watch who you’re pushing!” You yelled at the girl that pushed you into someone else’s chest and she completely ignored you as she continued to yell in happiness.

 _I don’t have time for this_ , you thought to yourself as you continued to advance through the ever growing crowd, _my flight is in one hour!_

        Yes, you are leaving for a month long tour around Europe, having only recently earned enough money to fulfill your wish of a small tour that you’ve dreamed of for the longest time. And no, you are not allowing a bunch of crazy screaming girls to ruin your first day or vacation.

        Finally you made it to the entrance of the airport, throwing one last death glare at the still growing group and walking inside with your head held high. You started to get lost in your thoughts, imagining yourself chilling on a beach and enjoying the sun, when suddenly, you ran head first into something, or rather, a male someone. Taking a few steps back from the shock, you rubbed your head.

        “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, miss-! I- Are you okay? Are you in pain anywhere?” The man who you ran into started to fire questions at you at the speed of lightning, causing the throbbing in your head to increase.

        “Well, for one, if you stop questioning me, I will feel much, _much_ , better,” You snapped, not out of rudeness, but out of the embarrassment adding fuel to the fire that ignited due to what happened with the group of girls a while back.

        What you said seemed to shut the man in front of you up, but it still didn’t prevent him from looking at you with astonishment, you were the first girl to ever treat him like a normal person ever since his group made a big debut. And, to say at the very least, he felt completely happy that you didn’t only see him as an idol, it gave him a bit of hope to dream about having a friend that wouldn’t care about his money or his fame, that is if only you are willing to be friends with him first.

        You looked up at the guy you bumped into and gave him a half-hearted glare, only to widen your eyes in surprise, the man you bumped into was not only annoyingly caring, but also annoyingly cute. A blush adorned your cheeks as you look away while pushing those thoughts away, “Thank you for asking, but I am now feeling much better, I’m sorry for being rude to you a while ago,” You apologized and started to walk away, only to be blocked by the guy again, you looked up at him in surprise and saw a light tint of pink on his cheeks, “Uh, um.. I’m sorry for bumping into you and I would love to make it up to you, b-but only if you want to, uh.. miss…” You had to prevent yourself from cooing out loud, he is so adorable! “Y/N, Y/N L/N, nice to meet you, um..” You extended your hand, silently asking for his name. “Guanlin, Guanlin Lai, can I have your phone number? So I can contact you in the future, of course!” You feel heat rising up to your cheeks again as you dug out a pen and a pencil to scribble your number down for him.

        “Ah, thank you, Y/N,” He said, eyes sparkling when you gave him the paper. You giggled quietly, “I’m going on a vacation for a whole month, so I won’t be able to meet up with you this month, but we can still call each other, well, only if you want to..”

        “Yes! I’ll call you for sure!” You smiled widely, just then the girls who were at the front entrance started yelling and running towards you and Guanlin, chanting “Guanlin-oppa”, “Guanlin” and others.

        “Guanlin? Why are they calling your name? Are you a celebrity?” You glanced over at where Guanlin is supposed to be, except no one was there. Right then, your phone buzzed with an incoming message from an unknown number.

**_Unknown Number: Goodbye for now!_ **

**_Unknown Number: -Guanlin_ **

        You laughed quietly, he continues to make you smile even if you guys just met ten minutes ago, you have a good feeling that your relationship with him will soon grow into something very beautiful.


End file.
